saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Yaone
|manga debut = Sai Vol 2, ch. 08 |anime debut =Saiyuki Ep. 05 |seiyuu = Minaguchi Yūko (皆口 裕子) |english =Shelley Calene-Black Mela Lee |skills = Expert Pharmacist |weapons = short spear explosives}} Yaone (八百鼡) Kusushi is a member of Kougaiji's group in obtaining the scriptures from Sanzo Party. Personality Yaone is very much the polite young lady. A lot like Hakkai, she is very courteous and formal when she speaks. She also cooks. She is extremely loyal to Kougaiji after he saved her life. She's very caring and concerned with the well being of innocent people. While normally polite, Yaone does seem to have a dangerous side when provoked. Appearance In Gensoumaden - Yaone is of average height, with a curvaceous body. Her eyes are amber, and her ears are pointed. Her purple hair has two braided strands, one in front of each ear, with bangs and the rest in a high ponytail that splits into two. Her outfit consists of a top, with chains securing it to her in a halter style, shorts, stockings, white boots, a sleeveless jacket that curves around her chest to secure at her waist, arm warmers that secure on her middle finger and go past her elbows, and a large purple bow at the small of her back. In Reload - The color of her hair became dark blue green, but still has two braided strands and her eyes became violet. Background In both anime and manga Saiyuki, Yaone is a youkai and prince Kougaiji's personal apothecary. She was the daughter of a pharmacist, but was selected by the woman-eating centipede demon Hyakugan Maoh to be a concubine. She was saved from this fate by Kougaiji, and has since sworn her life to his service. She also takes the role of babysitter of Kougaiji's sister Lirin. In the Anime, Saiyuki Reload, Yaone's full name, Yaone Kusushi, was revealed. As well as the fact that Yaone is the one that killed her parents. Relationships 'Kougaiji -' Yaone is very loyal to Kougaiji ever since she was saved by him, when she was selected to bring to Hyakugan Maoh. She swore that she will stay on his side. She respect and cares for him. She’s always concern for him especially when she sees him sad. She always follows the orders of Kougaiji, but when she failed, she attempted to kill herself and claiming that she failed Kougaiji. She was later saved by Kougaiji and shouted on her (because Yaone promised she will stay on his side). Although Yaone is friendly to the Sanzo party, no matter what, she's on Kougaiji's side. 'Dokugakuji -' 'Lirin - ' Weapons and Abilities Her weapon of choice is a short spear, explosives and various poisons. In volume two of the manga, she attempts to eliminate the Sanzo-ikkou, first by poisoning their food, then gassing them. Her main fighting opponent is Hakkai, who is very similar to her in terms of personality, being calm and collected. Curiously, she somewhat reminds Hakkai of his deceased sister/lover, Kanan. Also, both are seen sometimes fighting alongside each other, against other antagonists, along with the whole of Sanzo-ikkou. However, she has made it clear that she's completely devoted to Kougaiji-sama. In Saiyuki Premium OVA, she uses a staff as a weapon while battling with Ensui. Gallery Yaone002.jpg|Yaone's first appearance in Gensoumaden ImAGEset_008.14.png Yaone005.jpg|Yaone in human disguise 05-008.png Yaone001.jpg ImAGEset_005.14.png ImAGEset_001.14.png ImAGEset_002.14.png ImAGEset_003.14.png ImAGEset_012.14.png ImAGEset_011.14.png ImAGEset_006.14.png ImAGEset_013.14.png ImAGEset_007.14.png ImAGEset_009.14.png ImAGEset_010.14.png Yaone007.jpg Yaone010.jpg Yaone006.jpg ImAGEset_014.14.png Yaone008.jpg Category:Characters